Riot On Set
'The teams are chosen by Gwen and Trent, and their first challenge is to put on a play. An unexpected alliance is formed. ' Plot The episode opens with each of the castmates sleeping in their bunk beds, before they are rudely awakened by Chris through a megaphone. They are told that they'll have to learn how tough being on a production set really is, and that it's not all about red carpets and fame. Gwen states that she can handle it, since she once had a job at a petting zoo, cleaning up after the animals. Chris has Gwen and Trent pick their teams, since the prize for winning the previous challenge was being a team captain. They are both nervous, as neither wishes to get competitive and nasty towards each other, and feel they have learned enough from last season. The choosing starts with Gwen, who picks Duncan, much to Trent's dismay and anger. Out of spite and jealousy, Trent chooses "the beautiful Lindsay". Gwen's next choice is her partner in crime Leshawna, and Trent chooses Justin. Gwen remarks that Trent is choosing all the attractive people, much to Leshawna's chagrin. Gwen picks DJ, while Trent chooses Beth. Gwen, not sure who to pick, is reminded by Leshawna to keep her enemies close, and tells Gwen to choose Heather instead of Izzy, which she reluctantly does. Owen and Harold are left, leaving Trent unsure who to pick, before settling with Owen, since he made it to the finale last season, leaving Harold for Gwen's team and Izzy for Trent's. Once the teams are settled, Chris announces that Gwen's team will be known as the Screaming Gaffers, and Trent's team as the Killer Grips. They are brought to a lot filled with studio equipment and a trailer. Chris informs them that their first challenge is moving all the equipment up a huge hill. When Gwen is going up the hill, she nearly falls, but Duncan catches her. Trent, seeing this, becomes angry, but doesn't look where he's going and falls down. Gwen goes to help him up, but is beaten there by Lindsay, which makes him happy since he thinks he has made Gwen jealous. Back at the base of the hill, it is down to the final item: the trailer. Trent asks Owen to help pull the trailer, convincing him that if he does, he'll get to eat at the catering station, which he claims is waiting at the top. They start up the hill, but Owen uses his belt buckle as a way to pull the trailer, causing his pants to fall down and slow their ascent. Gwen asks DJ to pull the trailer, but he refuses, being afraid that someone might get hurt if he loses his grip on the trailer. His refusal allows the Killer Grips to reach the top first and win the first part of the challenge. At the top of the hill, Chris tells them the second part of the challenge is to perform a scene for Chef, with the winning team being the one that makes him show the most emotion. The Killer Grips are given a story of an old woman who lived a full life and is reflecting on it, and the Screaming Gaffers are given a story of a thug who tries to go straight, but can't fight the allure of the streets. Izzy immediately offers to play the old woman, claiming she has been reincarnated a whole bunch of times, and is even the reincarnation of her great-grandmother, Mavis, impersonating her to prove it. The Screaming Gaffers choose a reluctant Duncan to play the part of the gangster, since their only other options are DJ, who is too kind, and Harold, who is described as being "about as tough as butter". During the preparation, Heather gets caught in a light cable, and Harold comes to let her down. In the confessional, Heather admits that Harold would be an easy person to string along for an alliance. At the same time, Chef pulls DJ aside while he is putting on Duncan's make up and tells him that he will help him man up, if DJ splits the prize money with him. Though DJ is hesitant, Chef tells him that he has no choice. Once the filming starts, it becomes clear that Chef accidentally mixed up the scripts, making Duncan an old grandfather in a mobster setting reflecting on his life, and Izzy a gangster grandmother trying to go straight. Due to his alliance with DJ, Chef lets the Screaming Gaffers win by crying when Duncan performs. DJ mocks Chef for crying, though Chef claims even tough guys cry, and reminds him who is judging the challenge, which shuts DJ up. While the Gaffers are celebrating their victory, Gwen and Trent make amends for their earlier competitiveness. At the elimination ceremony, Gilded Chris Awards are given out to the Killer Grips, but Lindsay, Justin, and Izzy are left. Chris announces that Izzy has been voted out, without giving out any more awards. After insisting she will not leave, since her name is E-Scope, Chris scribbles out "Izzy" on the elimination sheet, and changes it to E-Scope, declaring her eliminated. Chris calls for two men to escort her in to the Lame-o-sine and toss her inside. As it drives away, she informs the others that that she will return someday as a big star, and they will see her star on the walk of fame. Exclusive clip E-Scope is seen in the Lame-o-sine, stating all of her talents, which includes doing back slides on an up-escalator. She believes that with her performance, Hollywood will call her sooner or later. Izzy then tells the driver to go to the nearest diner for a banana milkshake and cheese, and later, to a place with an up-escalator. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Duncan *Gwen *Heather *Harold *Izzy *Justin (no lines) *Leshawna *Lindsay *Owen *Trent Trivia General *With Izzy's elimination, this marks the first of only two times in the whole season that there are two elimination episodes back-to-back, as Bridgette and Geoff were eliminated in the previous episode. The second and last time is with the consecutive eliminations of Harold in 2008: A Space Owen, followed by Courtney and Owen in Top Dog. *This episode is the first time that a non-participating contestant is mentioned. In this case, Tyler and Courtney. *The cast have switched bunks since they originally chose them in the first episode. DJ now shares a bunk with Owen, Duncan and Justin are now in separate bunks, and Harold is shown alone. Trent's sleeping location is not revealed, although it is likely that he is sharing with either Duncan or Justin. Meanwhile, Leshawna is now, surprisingly, sharing a bunk with Heather, Lindsay is bunking above Gwen, and Beth and Izzy have a bunk to themselves. *The two workers were the Camp TV designs of DJ and Cody. *Tyler's first design is seen as one of the guards who carries Izzy to the Lame-o-sine. *This episode reveals for the first time that the Gilded Chris Awards are actually chocolate statuettes covered in gold foil. *Leshawna convinces Gwen to pick Heather by reciting her line of "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer". *Interestingly, Heather used that same saying during the first team challenge in Total Drama Island, when she faked an apology to Leshawna. *Based on Izzy's performance as her great-grandmother Mavis, she is apparently of Scottish descent. Her being a natural redhead further supports this theory. *Furthermore in Newf Kids on the Rock while singing Sea Shanty Mix, Izzy mentions having an Irish partner. *Like in Alien Resurr-eggtion, Chris narrows the eliminations down to three cast members who may be eliminated, as opposed to two, which is the norm in the previous season. Continuity *This episode marks the second out of three times in which Izzy becomes the first girl voted off from her team. *This is the first post-Total Drama Island episode in which not every castmate still competing has an individual speaking role, as Justin didn't speak (not counting new castmate, B in season four, who doesn't have a voice actor). This would later happen in Food Fright with Zoey. *When Duncan is sleeping, he folds his fingers in the sign of the horns. This is the second time it is shown that he does this, with the first time being The Sucky Outdoors. *In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Izzy is in the same outfit and on the same stage as she was in this episode when she cursed on set. References *This episode's title references the 1967 movie, Riot on Sunset (Strip). It may also be a pun on the saying, "Quiet on Set." *Chris' line "Ladies first, but since we have no ladies... Gwen!" may be a parody of the Joker's dialogue in the Batman: TAS episode, Almost Got 'im. *When Chef tells DJ he'll help him "man up" and tells him he's making him an offer he won't let him refuse, this is a reference to Vito Corleone's famous line from the 1972 crime film, The Godfather. Goofs *Around the beginning of this episode, when the girls are shown sleeping, one can clearly see Heather's wig on the side of her bed, even though, it was lost in the previous episode. *When Chris is saying the cast is late, he has a watch, but when he gets in front of the trailer, he is not wearing a watch. *When the Screaming Gaffers react to the noises caused by the insulted interns, DJ is missing. *When Chef is asked to give the teams their envelopes he has three, but there are only two teams. *When Chef growls, he has a full set of teeth, when normally, he has a gap. *When Gwen exits the trailer after the Gaffers win, she exits the guys trailer. *At the Awards Ceremony, when zoomed in on the new voting devices, Bridgette, Geoff, and most of the Gaffers' faces are seen. This is a re-used animation from the previous episode. *When the voting devices are shown, Lindsay's face is displayed, yet she has no hair. She only has her bandanna. *Leshawna is also missing her ponytail. *When the bottom three (Lindsay, Justin, and Izzy) are shown, Justin is to the left of Lindsay, who is in the middle, with Izzy on the right. When Izzy is announced as the loser, Lindsay and Justin both look to the right. This is strange, seeing as Lindsay is actually sitting on Izzy's right. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)